Courage
"The things I do for love..." -Courage '''Courage '''is one of the main characters of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is orginated from the Cartoon Network series Courage the Cowardly Dog. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Courage was first introduced after the fight between Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls when they were called over by Jack. Bubbles found Courage and Jack explained how he got him. Once an old lady came at his door and asked him if he could take care of the badly wounded Courage. Jack took him in and cared for him but the old lady didn't return so he kept him. Bubbles took Courage along with him as her play buddy (similair to Bell with GIR). Suddenly Bubbles got attacked by the Dread Dragon and Courage warned the others. After that he wasn't seen for a while. Later he appeared when Buttercup came into trouble and Jack and the professor decided that Courage must stay with Buttercup to take notes of everything she does. Courage then also spent a lot time with Bubbles after that. Courage appeared also a lot with Buttercup after she learned cooking. He was her partner on the beach and at the science fair. When the Clusters came into the science fair Courage helped evacuating several people including Weasel. He was seen him and Bubbles trying to defend the people from the Cluster bugs, then he help carry Bubbles to the safe room to help out the scientists open the door. Courage was helping Bubbles open the door when he kicked the door and hurt his foot. Courage was later seen with a slambat possibly trying to helping Bubbles keeping the door closed from the Cluster monster. Even they were relieved that the Cluster monster eventually retreated in fear of the bomb's explosion, he and Bubbles became very sad when Blossom and Buttercup had presumely died. Bubbles felt very guilty about it, but Courage tells her that it wasn't her fault. The Grim Tales From Down Below He is one of the fallen heroes and later appeared in a family picture of Mimi. Origin Courage is the protagonist of the show, and an overly frightened dog who lives in Nowhere, Kansas. He was abandoned as a puppy after his parents were sent into outer space, but was adopted by Muriel Bagge. Her husband, Eustace, regularly mistreats him. Ironically, given his name, Courage is a genuine coward, but still goes to great lengths to protect his owners; to the end, he often gets injured, sometimes quite brutally or almost killed and only surviving through his determination and/or pure luck. Aiding him at saving the day is a self-aware, sarcastic, and seemingly omniscient Computer that he keeps in the attic with which he could consult for information in how to remedy any predicament he faces (though it never fails to badmouth him in one way or another). He got his name when Muriel found him as a puppy alone in an alley and remarked that he must be quite brave to be there by himself. Appearance Courage is just like any other dog only he is pink and has black ears. He also has a black nose and black circles on his back, he also wear a yellow collar around his neck. Powers & Abilities Courage is most of the times a real cowardly dog. He only has showed his fighting abilities during the evacuation at the science fair. He tried to fight off the Cluster insects, but since his fighting capacity isn't very large, he was quickly overpowered by them, only to be saved by Bubbles. Although not yet thoroughly exlpored in the comic(except when he warned Blossom and Buttercup about the Dread Dragon), Courage's cartoon counterpart has shown some extraordinary abilties. For example, Courage could scream so loud that he often caused objects around him to shatter, break, or form deep chasms in the earth(although this might have been for comedic affect). The most well known of his abilities, is his power of shape-shifting. He is able to briefly transform into any person, creature or object, though he normally retains either his pink coloration, his eyes, and/or his ears. He commonly uses this ability to transform into something similar to an event he just witnessed in a (usually futile) attempt to warn Muriel and Eustace of impending danger (or will just turn into random things completely irrelevant to what he saw).Though capable of speaking fluent English, Courage mostly does so to the viewers and other non-human characters, largely tending to speak in unintelligible gibberish to most human characters. He is able to briefly transform into any person, creature or object, though he normally retains either his pink coloration, his eyes, and/or his ears. Though capable of speaking fluent English, Courage mostly does so to the viewers and other non-human characters, largely tending to speak in unintelligible gibberish to most human characters. He often says, "The things I do for love," when he is about to do something brave, "I just know something bad is going to happen," when there is something afoot, and "I know I shouldn't, but I gotta," when he is about to enter a villain's hideout. He tends to whisper "Oh no" to himself, when something bad is going on. He also sometimes states, "Something fishy is going on, or my name is absurd... And it’s not." Other variations include "I'm telling you there's someone here" and "Something smells fishy", He often says, "The things I do for love," when he is about to do something brave, "I just know something bad is going to happen," when there is something afoot, and "I know I shouldn't, but I gotta," when he is about to enter a villain's hideout. He tends to whisper "Oh no" to himself, when something bad is going on. He also sometimes states, "Something fishy is going on, or my name is absurd... And it’s not." Other variations include "I'm telling you there's someone here" and "Something smells fishy". In the show, he has also displayed incredible strength(he broke the sun), invincibility(although he does get hurt), stamina(he never gives up), and durability. Whether or not Courage will display these powers in the comic is of yet, unknown, although he has shape-shifted once already into the Dread Dragon. As for speaking, he hasn't spoken English outloud yet, only when he is thinking. When he usually talks, it's in "Dog" and for now, because of her language ability, Bubbles is the only one who understands him and can talk back. Trivia *In the page Otto Time Courage doesn't have a nose. *Courage's relationship with Buttercup is very similar to the one he had with Eustace in his orignal appearance, since Buttercup is sometimes reckless with him and even calls him a "stupid dog" when she first meets him. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Courage. Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Cartoon Network Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes